


Avalanche

by PreathIsLife



Category: US Soccer, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: Based on Avalanche- Fletcher





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new one shot! I'll try to update my other fic as soon as I can. meanwhile here's this little story hope ya'll enjoy. Also the timeline isn't followed all the way. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG "AVALANCHE" by FLETCHER before reading it.   
Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!!

When Tobin and Christen first met each other it was an immediate connection, at least for Christen. But much to Christen’s luck Tobin had a girlfriend.

A girlfriend that was in Paris. Apparently, they had been dating since Tobin was overseas playing for France. So now that Christen isn’t so new to national team camps and more of a regular, she finally got to meet Tobin. She would’ve met her sooner, but Tobin had been out with an injury most of 2015, so it wasn’t until now that they finally get properly introduced by Kelley.

And by properly introduced, it meant Kelley jumping on Tobin, almost causing her another injury, and making her carry her all the way to Christen. Normally Tobin would’ve told Kelley to get off, but truthfully Tobin was just so happy to be back in camp.

So that’s how Christen finds herself being mesmerized by one Tobin Heath, it isn’t until dinner when Christen gets to properly talk with Tobin and that’s where she finds out Tobin has a girlfriend. And Christen has no one. And Tobin is completely in love with Shirley Cruz. Shirley Cruz who Christen wants to hate but she can’t bring herself to do it. Because its stupid. She doesn’t even know this girl and she already envies her. Envies the fact she gets to call Tobin hers. Gets to hold her, kiss her, touch her, be with her, gets to know her deepest more darkest secrets, but most importantly gets to love her. Really, it’s all silly until its not. 

Christen always found Tobin attractive. A playful schoolgirl crush some might say, but as time went on and she lowkey cyber stocked Tobin she realized this crush was so much more.

Christen realizes though she doesn’t want to lose Tobin as friend before they actually become friends. So, she’s there for Tobin… as a friend. Christen has to remind herself that’s all it is. She needs to stop with the lingering loving looks, she’s only become aware of this when Kelley had cornered her and asked her if she had a crush on Tobin.

Much in Christen fashion she immediately denied it, but not with her body betraying her. Kelley warned not to fall for Tobin, but she was only human after all. So as prepping for the world cup is happening, she finds herself and Tobin becoming the best of friends.

During camp they grab coffee every morning together, go on walks, sit together during meetings, and text each other nonstop. They’re by each other’s side every minute they can. One might think they are dating… but no vail, because Tobin is still with Shirley and is so in love since the first day Christen found out Tobin had a girlfriend.

As much as it hurts Christen, she’ll take what she can with Tobin. A part of her wished Tobin and Shirley would break up, but that would mean a broken-hearted Tobin, and that’s the last thing Christen wants. She would rather herself suffer because under all the coolness Tobin is a big softie and a big hopeless romantic. So, she pushes down her feelings, but it’s hard when Tobin looks at her in a way that if you asked her is not how friends should look at each other. But she knows when Tobin loves someone as a friend, she loves them with all her heart and physicality is the main way Tobin shows her affection for someone, so she reminds herself of that when even she thinks she has the slightest of chances with the midfielder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christen always thought Tobin and Shirley had the perfect relationship, sure she knew they had arguments here and there, but nothing over the top, so when she finds out that Tobin and her are rooming together for the last camp before the world cup begins she’s over the moon. The only thing she doesn’t expect is a Tobin that looks like she hadn’t eaten in days and a darkened room with the blinds closed.

“Tobs, you in here?”

No response comes, to say Christen is worried is an understatement... she can smell Tobin, something is definitely wrong with her because it’s not the Tobin smell she’s used to.

She hears whimpers coming from the body that looks so small in that twin bed.

“Toby what’s wrong? Please talk to me” Christen is really worried now

“I… I… I went to visit Shirley in Paris and…. And it was supposed to be a surprise I told her I’d be a day later, but I actually booked a flight to arrive a day before.” Tobin says with cracks in her voice.

“That’s good, right? You got to see her before all the craziness begins” Christen states with a little sadness because Tobin is still taken.

When Tobin hears those words, she immediately breaks down on Christen’s chest, and now Christen is even more confused

“she was with another woman… in our bed. The bed where I gave her my everything. Where we woke up together. Where I was happy having her in my arms, and she tainted all of that. Not just the bed, but all that we had. Why am I not enough, Chris? What’s wrong with me?” Tobin asks with desperation

When Christen hears that she’s seeing red, all she wants to do is punch the shit out of Shirley. She almost wants to kill her because how could she do that Tobin. Tobin who sacrificed everything for her. Tobin who loved that rat unconditionally. And how does Shirley repay her? By breaking her heart.

But right now, Christen knows Tobin needs her best friend.

“Tobin look at me when I say this. You are more than enough. Anyone would be lucky to love you, and have you love them back. You’re perfect there is nothing wrong with you. She just never loved you how you were and are meant to be loved.” Christen said

“Thank Chris, for all of this” Tobin says as she goes to hug Christen and all Christen can do is hug Tobin back while trying to convey how much she loves Tobin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a couple weeks go by it’s time for the world cup. Time for the U.S to go for that third star. Everyone is inching to get going.

Tobin and Christen are closer than ever and Tobin is finally over the breakup but she’s not ready to date. Christen is glad because that means no one will be able to love Tobin like she wants to love her. Over the past weeks Christen wants to be the last person that Tobin gets to fully love, but she has to be patient.

She also she needs to focus on the World Cup and trying to get that third star, so that’s what she does, what they all do.

They beat Australia and Nigeria but tie with Sweden. Then they beat Colombia, China, and Germany. All that’s left is Japan. They beat Japan 5-2 and Christen has never seen Tobin this happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everybody wants their shot, but you're bulletproof…_

After the locker room celebration, it all starts to settle down for Christen just a little bit at least. She can’t help but smile at the memory of her and Tobin looking up and smiling at the sky while confetti was falling. Christen knew in that moment that’s where she belonged... in Tobin’s arms.

The federation rented out a club for them to celebrate with their families as well as a couple of American outlaws and a couple more fans.

That’s how Christen finds herself seeing red again… who does this blonde girl think she is? Trying to get all up on Tobin? Not on her watch. It’s stupid... again but she’s not going to let anyone get in between of her and what Tobin could be. Especially not right now when they’ve just accomplished something incredible. But as quickly as it came it left. She saw how Tobin declined the girl telling her something along the lines of not being interested. Christen was over the moon. 

_So, you're scared, you don't think you're ready yet_  
We'll take it slow, I'll walk with you on the edge  
Paint the colors on top of the sunset  
I can do this all for you

Christen figured it was because Tobin was still scare and not ready to commit to someone else like she did with Shirley. Fuck Shirley for messing with the beautiful soul Tobin was. Christen thought it was selfish but if anyone could help Tobin truly fall in love again it would be her, but she knew she had to respect Tobin. If she wasn’t ready with some random bimbo she sure as hell wouldn’t be ready with Christen especially since her and Tobin would be under the same circumstances Tobin and Shirley were in, minus the whole cheating part because Christen is not like that and she’s not Shirley. She’s better. Now if only Tobin would help her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Let your walls down, I swear you won't regret it_  
Hold on tight, baby, if you can  
We'll be rolling fast, and crashing hard  
Hear the mountains roar to the beat of our hearts  
And we'll be falling like an avalanche  
And we'll be falling like an avalanche

The whole club is buzzing and Christen realizes Tobin is nowhere to be seen.

“She’s outside” Kelley says

“Fuck Kell, don’t scare me like that” Christen says

“Go get her, Chris. She might not be ready, but I have a feeling that with you she might be. I see the way she looks at you. It changed its more endearing now. Way more than before. Go get her” Kelley says

Without even a hint of hesitancy Christen runs outside.

She runs out but doesn’t seem to find the person she’s been looking for.

“Who you are looking for, superstar?” A voice Christen recognizes all too well says 

“I’m looking for a world cup champion and world cup goal scorer, have you seen her anywhere” Christen asks with a playful tone in her voice

“Depends who’s asking” Tobin says

“A world cup champion is asking” Christen says in a much more serious tone

They stare at each other for a couple seconds before laughter takes over.

“So, what can I do for you Chris?”

“I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite midfielder, I feel like we haven’t talked to each other since we lifted the trophy.” Christen says with a bit of embarrassment in her tone

“Aww I missed you too Chris” Tobin winks and all Christen can feel are the butterflies in her stomach the first time she met Tobin. Only difference now is that Tobin doesn’t have a girlfriend.

Next thing she knows she’s being engulfed in a hug and all she can smell is Tobin. Tobin takes over her mind and all sense is gone. Christen doesn’t want to pull away, she doesn’t want this moment to end and it doesn’t. because the hug might be over, but now they’re staring at each other intently.

Christen knows this is it but she can’t bring herself to do it.

“Chris?

“Yeah Tobs”

“I love you.” Tobin says with so much certainty and no hesitancy it surprises Christen.

“I love you too, so much Tobs.” That’s the last thing Christen realized before Tobin’s lips are on hers. It was secondhand nature because Christen’s hands go to Tobin’s hair and Tobin’s hands go to Christen waist.

There’s so much passion conveyed in that single kiss that Christen feels like she’s falling but she’s not scared of crashing hard.

“Thanks for letting me break down your walls, Chris” Christen is confused to say the least.

“I know you thought I was the one that wasn’t ready, but I’ve always loved you Chris, even when Shirley broke my heart a part of me was glad she did because she made me realize you’re the one I wanted all this time. You’re it for me Chris.” Tobin says

And Christen realized what Tobin meant. She was so worried about Tobin not being ready she realized she had closed off her own feelings.

She smiled knowingly and kissed Tobin one more time.


End file.
